


These Are Days [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Joyful, Magic Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cicely: Wild, weird, and full of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are Days [Vid]

aka "My FEEEEEEEEELINGS about this series, let me show you them!" :D

**Title:** These Are Days  
 **Artist:** 10,000 Maniacs  
 **Length:** 3:37  
 **Characters:** Everyone. And I do mean everyone.

MediaFire downloads, Quicktime format:

[High quality, 640 x 480 [103 MB]](http://www.mediafire.com/?777l1mfafaj09xb)

[Medium quality, 320 x 240 [42 MB]](http://www.mediafire.com/?ya2szsss0mk2roz)


End file.
